


The Lieutenant's Captive

by orphan_account



Series: Triumph of the First Order [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the defeat of the Resistance, members of the First Order take their spoils.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost

Jessika does not know what to think about Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka. He is surprisingly quiet and reserved - almost shy at times. She might find his shyness somewhat endearing if he was not with the First Order and she were not his captive.

All things considering though, she does consider herself lucky, as Mitaka has been treating her rather well. He makes certain that she gets a few of her favorite dishes each week. He even made an effort to find the sorts of books and games she likes so that she will not be bored during the day. The clothes that she is given are comfortable, even if they are regulation First Order clothes. While the quarters that Mitaka is assigned to are small, he still manages to give her space, including in the bed that they share. He has not even forced himself on her, except for a few fleeting touches and kisses.

Honestly, if there were not shock-cuffs around her wrists and ankles and more importantly, if she were able to roam free and fly, then she might find his efforts to keep her satisfied sweet. Particularly after hearing about what had happened to Poe - she still feels sick when she thinks about how the general had blinded him - and Finn, who is stuck in the barracks as a pleasure slave. Snap, from what Mitaka has told her, seems to be doing alright in Captain Phasma's care, at least. Truly, as unidealistic as her situation is, it could be a lot worse. 

The door opening breaks her from her thoughts. Mitaka strides in, removing his cap and uniform coat as he does so. Jessika slides over to give Mitaka room on the small couch when he makes to sit down. She takes in the frown on his face and tension in his shoulders. "Long day, huh?" she asks, after a long silence. "No," comes his curt answer. Silence descends on them again.

Jessika is startled when Mitaka reaches over and grabs her hand. She looks down at their hands resting on her thigh. His hand is slightly cooler then hers, but not unpleasantly cold. Her hand is brought up to Mitaka's lips. His lips are soft but dry against her fingers. Her gut twists with a hint of dread when he slides closer and hesitantly presses his lips to hers. 

Mitaka breaks the kiss after a few long moments. "I want you," he murmurs, eyes darting between Jessika's eyes and lips. The hand not clutching Jessika's hovers over the clasps at the top her shirt. He wants to undo the zips on her shirt and slip his hands inside, but he waits until she gives a small nod before working the clasps at the top of her shirt open with his free hand. As he pulls the zip down and begins to bare her breasts, he looks down to take in the view. Her breasts are on the small side with cute, little dusky nipples. He finds that they fit nicely in his hand when he presses his hand over one.

There is a tremor in Mitaka's hand as he cups her breast and squeezes gently. Jessika finds herself wondering as to Mitaka's experience when she notices the slight shaking and the awed look on his face as he fondles first one breast then the other. Then he is dipping his head down and she discovers that his tongue is quite clever as it laps at one nipple. Her free hand comes up and slips into Mitaka's hair before she realizes what she is doing.

A moan escapes from Mitaka when Jessika's nails scratch against his scalp. Her hand twitches back at the moan, nearly drawing away, but after a moment of internal debate she continues scratching lightly and working his hair loose from its meticulously maintained styling. His mouth works her nipple while his hand not clutching tightly to Jessika's hand cups the other breast with a passion and reverence that Jessika can feel down to her core. She shivers at the cold air on her wet nipple when Mitaka switches to suckle and nibble on her other nipple.

Mitaka looks up at Jessika's face when he feels her shiver. He finds the way that her lips are parted ever so slightly and her cheeks beginning to flush to be incredibly gorgeous and sexy. Sitting up again, he gives her a quick peck on the lips. His hand goes to the front of his trousers which have become quite tight in the last few minutes. He is glad that despite only using one hand he only fumbles a little with his belt and the fly of his trousers. The release of pressure on his erection is a relief. Standing quickly, Mitaka uses his hold on Jessika's hand to pull her up from the couch and along to the bed while ignoring the hesitance slowing her movements.

As Jessika follows Mitaka the short distance to the bed, she shrugs her shoulders so that her shirt covers her breasts again. Even though the modesty provided will only be temporary, it is still comforting. Sure enough, once they are standing next to the bed Mitaka drops her hand and pushes the shirt from her shoulders to let it fall to the ground. He quickly moves to undo the fly of her pants and push them down her thighs. His fingertips tickle her as they skim over the outsides of her thighs and up to her belly.

Jessika's skin is warm and soft beneath Mitaka's fingers. She startles him by sucking in a breath when his fingers trace over a scar running along the jut of her pelvis. He sneaks a glance at her face and sees her watching his hands. Looking back down, he slides one hand down to the small patch of dark hair and then begins to work his fingers between her thighs. When Mitaka's fingers press against her clit in the right way, Jessika's knees part slightly. Mitaka takes advantage of the movement to explore the folds between her legs. The discovery that she is already a little wet urges him to hurry and get down to business. He removes his hands from her body to swiftly remove his shirt. Once he has discarded his shirt he sits on the bed so he can remove his boots and then work on getting his pants off.

It feels a bit awkward to be left standing with her pants around her knees, so Jessika joins Mitaka in sitting on the bed and sliding her pants all the way off. Mitaka draws Jessika's gaze when he stands again to shuck his pants off. She does not get much time to take in the sight of Mitaka's nude body as he practically pounces on her as soon as his pants are off. The way that Mitaka presses her back onto the bed and straddles her brings about a realness to her situation, stirring up an urge to shove Mitaka off of herself and run. However, there is nowhere to for her to run to, at least, not yet.

Mitaka does not notice the frown that graces Jessika's face or the tension in her body as he presses kisses down Jessika's neck. He shifts to kneel to one side of her and slides a hand between her thighs. "Spread your legs for me, Beautiful," he murmurs softly while tugging gently at her leg.

After a moment she lets her legs be parted and Mitaka moves to kneel between them. He surprises her by dipping his head down to lap at her clit. Her legs clamp down on his head as she jerks nearly upright. "What are you doing?" she asks as Mitaka brings up a hand to stroke the outside of her thigh to get her to relax. She loosens her grip on Mitaka and scoots up the bed.

"You don't like that?" Mitaka grabs her foot and gives it a light tug to try to coax her back towards him.

"Uh, well, I do but - " she starts, feeling awkward again. When Mitaka tugs at her foot again she gives in and lays back down with hope that they can finish quickly and avoid more awkwardness. "I was just not expecting you to go down on me."

"I want you to enjoy this," Mitaka murmurs as he drops back down between her legs. Her thighs twitch but do not clamp shut when he drags his tongue firmly over her clit. As much as he enjoys the small jerks of her hips, the gasps that escape whenever he licks and sucks her just right, and even her taste that floods her mouth, his own arousal has been building steadily and it is not long before he can no longer wait. He gives her one last lick and crawls up to stretch out over her, licking his lips as he does so.

It is a relief when Mitaka shifts up and slides an arm under her shoulders as, while he is good with his mouth, Jessika doubts that she will be able to come. When she notices that Mitaka is making to press in with no protection, she finds herself thankful that her contraceptive implant will last for at least another year. She does not have long to think about that as the head of Mitaka's cock presses against her slit and, with a couple jerks of Mitaka's hips, slips inside of her.

Jessika feels even better than Mitaka had thought she would. Her pussy is warm, wet, and tight around his dick, and her body is warm and soft against his. His hips rock against hers in short and sharp motions, drawing a soft moan from her. Shifting his weight onto the arm wrapped under her shoulders, he brings his other hand up to squeeze at a perky breast. "You are incredible," he practically whimpers against her cheek.

Jessika hums softly and scratches lightly at Mitaka's side in response. His hips snap roughly against hers and they both moan at the jolt. He whimpers her name quietly a couple times, the rocking of his hips becoming more frantic. "Are you close?" she whispers, even though it has only been a very short time since this began.

It is the sound of her voice that drives him over the edge. With a sharp moan, his hips snap against hers a couple of times before he collapses on top of her. He is vaguely aware of her hand patting his side, so lost is he in the aftermath of his orgasm. He does notice when she shifts her hips restlessly under him. He lifts his head to look at her.

"Leg cramp. Get off me, please," Jessika explains. She shivers slightly at the loss of his body heat as he clumsily pushes himself up and shifts to drop onto the bed next to her. She notices that his arm is still under her shoulders as she flexes her leg to get the cramp out. Her nose scrunches up slightly as she notices the stickiness between her legs and it hits her that it is a combination of both of their fluids. She glances over at him and finds that the flush still staining his cheeks red is oddly endearing.

“You didn't come, did you?” he asks before she can say anything. “I can go down on you again...” he trails off when she shakes her head. “Are you sure?” His free hand strokes over her belly down to her thigh.

"I'd rather clean up," Jessika tells him. He looks a little off-put but nods. She sits up but decides to wait for him to stand up on still shaky legs rather than crawling over him.

Once she is standing he drops back onto the bed. Jessika gives him an amused look which he waves off. "Go ahead. I need another minute."

"Fine," Jessika says and hurries to the 'fresher to clean up. Being away from Mitaka clears her head in a less than pleasant way. Instead of dwelling on the shame welling up in her, she tries to focus on how amusing it is to see Mitaka as wrecked as he was as she waits for the shower to warm up enough to climb in. Not soon enough, the shower has warmed up enough to climb into. The heat does wonders for the tension in her body, and it feels even better to be able to rinse away the fluids making her thighs and crotch itch. She is still washing between her legs when she hears Mitaka enter the small 'fresher. Peeking out of the shower she sees him splashing water over his face, and promptly flushes with the reminder that it's her fluids he is rinsing off his chin and cheeks. She hurries to finish cleaning herself up, managing to not rub herself raw in some areas, and flips the lever to pause the water flow. "It's still warm," she says as she steps out and grabs a towel to wrap around herself.

Mitaka nods his acknowledgement of her statement. They cannot help but brush against each other as they shuffle around each other in the small cubicle that is the 'fresher. He leans down to press a light kiss to her lips before turning to climb into the shower. As he flips the lever to turn the water back on, the thought that she could have turned the water back to frigid crosses his mind. Luckily, she had not planned any mischief and the water is warm as it hits him. He does not take time to enjoy the warmth of the shower, eager to get back to the warmth of his bed and Jessika's body.

By the time he exits the 'fresher, Jessika is already in her sleeping clothes and sitting on the edge of the bed, finishing the drying of her hair. He gets into a pair of sleeping pants and sets about picking their clothes up and tossing them into the laundry. He catches the towel she chucks at him and takes it back to the 'fresher to dry. She is under the covers and facing the wall when he emerges again. As he climbs into bed behind her, he turns the lights out with a spoken command and the room is silent for a time.

Jessika is nowhere near being able to sleep, mind refusing to stop mulling over the events of the evening, but Mitaka seems to have drifted off. She lets out a small sigh of frustration at being restless and trapped between him and the wall with him asleep. Suddenly, the bed dips as he moves closer to her.

"Thanks," Mitaka whispers against her hair as he spoons up behind her and places a hand on her upper arm. She gives a non-committal hum in response again. When she does not shake his hand off, he moves his arm to drape over her waist and pull her back against his chest. He notices that she carefully shuffles around until their lower bodies are not touching but he is content enough with the evening's events to not press any further. "Goodnight, Jessika," he says as he begins to drift off.

"Goodnight," she replies, not using his name. He presses another kiss to her shoulder and goes still behind her. His breathing evens out after a short time, and Jessika is finally able to drift off by focusing on the warm puffs of breath against her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jessika wakes the next morning, she finds that Mitaka’s hand has found its way to her left breast while they were asleep. She tries to shift out of his grip, but her movements merely cause him to tighten his grip on her breast and press closer to her back. The soft snuffle that escapes him as his face presses against her neck almost draws a giggle from Jessika. But then Mitaka’s hips grind against hers and the feeling of his erection pressing against her kills her amusement. She keeps still in the hopes that he will get himself off like this and she will not have to spread her legs for him again so soon. But when he squeezes her breast a little too tightly, she jabs her elbow into his side. As he jerks awake his grip loosens, much to Jessika’s relief. Her hand knocks Mitaka’s hand out of the way as it comes up to rub at her sore breast.

“Jessika?” Mitaka mumbles against her shoulder, drowsy and confused about the sore spot on his side. It is not until he shifts onto his back that he realizes that he is hard and had been rubbing up against Jessika’s backside. He covers his mouth to stifle a yawn before rolling over to grab the water glass sitting on the nightstand next to the bed and take a couple swallows. The clock glowing softly in the dark shows that it is nearly time for the alarm to be going off. He cancels it with a softly spoken command. He calls softly for the lights to be raised just enough for him to see but not wake Jessika if she is still asleep. He glances over to see Jessika’s arm moving in a way that indicates that she is awake. She shifts away when he lightly places his hand on her arm. He frowns and props himself up on an elbow so he can at least see the side of her face.  “Are you alright?” he asks, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear.

“I’m fine,” Jessika mumbles. There is not enough room to scoot any further from Mitaka, so she lets him continue to pet her hair. Evidently that is not enough for Mitaka as his hand moves to her shoulder and tugs gently. She resists at first, but finally turns onto her back and looks up at him before she can irritate him. The almost concerned look on his face makes her uncomfortable. “Pass the water?” she asks to distract him. As he turns to grab the water glass, she sits up, blanket held tightly around her waist, and presses her back against the wall with her knees up as a barrier between the two of them.

“Here,” Mitaka says, handing the glass to her. He rests a hand on one of her knees. Mitaka rather enjoys the way that Jessika’s hair is lightly mussed from sleep. His hand travels from her knee down to her calf and squeezes as much as he can with how the blanket catches on her legs. When her leg jerks under his grasp, he switches to stroking over her shin instead. He notices how her eyes follow his free hand as it moves to his crotch and presses against his erection. He does not notice how her grip tightens around the water glass. “Jessika?” he begins, pleased that her eyes dart up to his. “I…want to have sex again.” 

Mitaka’s confession is not surprising, but Jessika still finds it unwelcome. Her gaze drops down to the glass that she is clutching against her chest. She wonders whether she could get away with expressing her displeasure by ‘accidentally’ dumping the remaining water in her glass into Mitaka’s lap. A tiny grin quirks the corners of her mouth up at the mental image of Mitaka’s lap soaked with water. Encouraged by the grin and completely unaware of the cause of it, Mitaka scoots closer to her. Startled, Jessika nearly ends up spilling the water into her own lap.

Mitaka notices and reaches out to take the glass. He has to move away from Jessika to set the glass back on the nightstand even though he would much rather stay as close to her as possible. She is still curled up against the wall, hands on her knees when he turns back to her. “Come here,” he murmurs while reaching out to grab one of her hands so he can pull her towards him.

“Wait,” Jessika pleads, resisting his pull. “I – I’m a little sore from last night.”  It is not a complete lie, but she does not think that ‘I’m not in the mood’ will be a good enough excuse. His expression turns to one of concern, which she hopes means that he will drop the subject. He pauses to consider her for a moment, giving her the feeling that he either knows that she is being less than completely honest or is contemplating having his way with her regardless.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he begins truthfully. “Then, can – will you use your hand…” Mitaka is less sure of asking for her assistance now, but he is still too aroused to not try. Finally, she lets herself be pulled away from the wall with a murmured ‘yeah.’ Eager to feel Jessika’s hand wrapped around him, Mitaka settles back against the pillows, dragging Jessika with him. She kneels beside his hip. He drops her hand to open and push his pants down around his thighs. Then he remembers that the lotion he keeps for this very reason is still in the nightstand.

At first Jessika is curious as to why Mitaka suddenly rolls onto his side and starts rummaging through the nightstand with one hand. The lotion is retrieved quickly, though, as Mitaka’s drawers are neatly organized. Jessika nods to herself and flexes her right hand as she realizes that the lotion will certainly be needed. No words are exchanged as he settles back once more and passes the lotion to her. She hesitates for only a couple of seconds before squirting a generous amount of lotion into her palm and rubbing her hands together to warm it up.

Mitaka reaches up brush Jessika’s hair behind her ear when it falls in front of her face. His gaze shifts from her lovely, dark eyes, down to her hands when she reaches for him. Her hand is quite a bit cooler than her sex had been the previous night, but it still feels incredible as it wraps around the head of his erection. He lets out of a soft moan and bucks upwards as her hand slides down and then back up. “Jessika,” he moans as she continues to work him. One hand fists into the sheets while the other runs up and down her upper arm. The small amount of contact between them is not enough for Mitaka. He tugs at her arm to urge her closer so that he can wrap his arms around her.

Jessika has to let go of Mitaka so that she can settle on her side next to him. One of his arms curls under her shoulders and pulls her tightly against his side while his free hand comes up to stroke over her hair. She wraps her hand around the head of his erection, feeling pleased and relieved at the sharp, upwards jerk of his hips and gasp that she draws from him. ‘Maybe this won’t take too long…’ she muses to herself as she works her hand along him. Her mind is just starting to wander to her plans for when Mitaka leaves for the day, when Mitaka’s hand moves from her hair down to give her breast a small squeeze and startles her. Her hand tightens around him in shock, earning herself a small hiss from him.

Fortunately for Mitaka, Jessika’s too tight grip relaxes quickly. He rolls onto his side so he can have better access to Jessika’s perky breasts. As he tries to slip his hand under her shirt, her hand twists around the head of his erection. He moans and bucks against her, his hand clutches at her side instead of continuing its path upwards. Her hand, so much smaller than his, manages to feel better than his own. “Jessika…” he moans as she repeats the motion with her hand. “Faster,” he urges.

Jessika speeds up the motion of her hand. Judging by the moans that escape from Mitaka, he is getting close. She hopes that is the case as the slightly awkward position is going to give her cramp if this continues any longer. Mitaka’s hand grabs at her shirt and tugs it up a little to expose most of her belly. Jessika has to once again let go of Mitaka’s erection so that Mitaka can push her shirt up enough to give him access to her breasts. “You really like my breasts, don’t you?” Jessika comments when Mitaka’s hand cups and begins to knead at one breast.

Jessika’s comment makes Mitaka feel a bit embarrassed. He pinches her nipple in retaliation, but he only feels a small amount of satisfaction at her small gasp. Her hand wraps tightly around his erection again – almost too tightly. As Jessika’s hand moves in sharp and quick jerks over his erection, Mitaka cups Jessika’s breast again. Jessika’s breast fits perfectly in his hand, a fact that Mitaka thoroughly enjoys. He closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Jessika’s breast in his hand and her small hand stroking over his erection. “Feels good,” he mumbles. It only takes a few more quick jerks of Jessika’s hand for Mitaka to come, moaning loudly as he bucks against her hand.

Jessika keeps stroking him through his orgasm, only slowing and then stopping completely when Mitaka whines softly and shifts his hips away from her. At least now that he has achieved orgasm, Mitaka’s hand has dropped from her breast down onto the bed between them. She wants to go wash Mitaka’s semen from her hand and belly, but when she tries to sit up Mitaka groans in protest and tosses his arm over her side to keep her from leaving. Jessika settles back down. “You’re not about to fall asleep again, are you?” Jessika tries to adopt a teasing tone. Mitaka merely hums softly in response, eyes still shut. “Come on,” she protests after a few long moments pass. “Let me out or I’m wiping my hand off on your pants.”

“Go ahead, I’m not wearing this on my shift anyway,” Mitaka grumbles, entirely too sated and comfortable to care. There is pressure on his hip that he at first thinks is Jessika pushing at him to make him move, but he quickly realizes that she is making good on her threat and is wiping his cum off on his pants. The thought that he needs to get up and get ready for his shift makes him grimace and groan as he rolls onto his back.

Now that Mitaka has released her, Jessika quickly climbs over his legs to avoid getting grabbed by him as she slips from the bed. She heads to the ‘fresher, closing the door behind herself. As she is rinsing her hands and belly off, she can just barely hear the sounds of Mitaka dragging himself out of bed and heading towards the ‘fresher. She is grateful that he at least waits for her to finish using the facilities and open the door before entering the ‘fresher. He catches her around the waist with one arm before she can slip out and presses a kiss to her cheek.

Once the door to the ‘fresher has closed, Jessika drops down onto the couch instead of getting dressed in day clothes. Mitaka will probably tell her to get dressed before she is allowed to eat but she just does not want to get dressed. And Jessika is feeling contrary, anyway. She hopes that Mitaka hurries as she is hungry. Not that breakfast is ever all that exciting except on days when Mitaka does not have a shift first thing in the morning. Those days he brings back some decent food from the mess hall. Today’s breakfast and lunch, however, will probably consist nothing but some of the nutrient-filled bars and shakes that Mitaka is able to store in his quarters.

Cold water splashed over his face helps to wake Mitaka up to some extent. He will have to remember to refrain from sex in the mornings if it is going to make him feel like staying in bed with Jessika every time. That will, of course, be easier said than done with Jessika in his bed every morning. He turns his focus to getting cleaned up instead of lingering on thoughts of Jessika’s lovely body so that he will not make himself late for his shift. When he exits the ‘fresher the first thing he notices is Jessika is still in her sleeping clothes. “What are you doing still in your night clothes?” he asks as he heads to the closet to pull out a uniform. “Come on. Up,” he orders, when she remains on the couch.

“I’m coming. I’m coming,” she sighs while pushing up from the couch. Jessika takes advantage of Mitaka being busy with his own clothes to get dressed with some amount of privacy. The glances that he casts her way in the mirror go unnoticed by her. When they have both finished dressing, Mitaka in all but his cap and uniform jacket, Mitaka fixes them breakfast. As Jessika had expected, it is just some nutrient bars and some caf. They eat quietly as Mitaka is in a hurry to finish and get to his shift and Jessika simply cannot think of anything that she wants to discuss with him.

Finished eating, Mitaka returns to the ‘fresher to brush his teeth. Jessika is still nibbling away on her breakfast when he finishes in the ‘fresher. He grabs his uniform jacket from its hanger and slides it on before donning his cap. He double checks to make sure that his uniform is in order. He decides to get a kiss from Jessika before leaving for the day. As soon as he steps close to her, Jessika shoves the last chunk of the bar into her mouth and looks up at him with an innocent bat of her eyelashes. “Cute,” he grumbles, both amused and annoyed by her antics this morning. Finally, she swallows the last of the bar and he reaches down to tug her into a standing position.

Mitaka’s notes how warm Jessika’s cheeks are under his hands when he cups them. Her eyes dart down to his lips just before he leans in to press a light kiss to her full lips. Knowing that he needs to leave sooner rather than later, Mitaka keeps the kiss chaste and brief. He cannot help but let his hands linger on her soft cheeks after breaking the kiss. She does not meet his gaze, eyes dropping down to stare at what he guesses is his mouth as he strokes his thumbs over the smooth skin over her high cheekbones. Finally, he decides that he needs to leave and lets his hands fall to his sides. “Have a good shift?” she offers when he lingers. He hums in response and finally turns to leave. Jessika drops back onto the couch when the door slides shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessika paces around the room while waiting until she is sure that Mitaka’s shift has started. She has been watching him log into the system whenever she has been able to and is fairly certain that she knows his passcode now. While not entirely sure what she might gain from hacking the computer, she still has some hope that she might find more information regarding her friends.

Once she is positive that he will not be back for a while, she sits down at the computer. Hopefully, there will not be any other security measures beyond passcodes. Taking a deep breath, she tries the passcode. The computer appears to accept the passcodes but then the screen goes dark. Jessika’s heart skips a beat as she is sure that she has been caught. She backs away from the computer, feeling sick to her stomach.

Sure enough, it is only a few minutes later that a pair of stormtroopers enter Mitaka’s quarters and drag her off to the brig. She counts her blessings when they merely put her in a cell. Still, she cannot help but worry about what punishment will come from her attempt at hacking.  

\----------------

Mitaka is fuming as he enters the brig of the Finalizer. He cannot understand what Jessika thought she was doing, trying to hack into the computer system. Well, maybe he can. She was probably looking for a way to escape. But still, he cannot believe that she was stupid enough to try hacking into his computer.

The officer on duty suggests that he send Jessika down to the pleasure wing of the Finalizer’s recreation area until she mellows out and learns her place. Mitaka reluctantly agrees that her spending some time in the pleasure wing – as an observer only, he cannot stand the idea of anyone else touching her – could do her some good.

Jessika glares up at Mitaka as he enters her cell. Mitaka ignores the glare and pulls her up by one arm. Fortunately, she does not try to struggle as she follows after him as he guides her back to their quarters. He pushes her down onto the couch and steps into the ‘fresher to calm down a little.

When he steps back out a few minutes later, Jessika is still where he left her on the couch. He steps up in front of her and reaches out to grab her chin and turn her face upwards. She glares over at a spot just to the left of his head. “What were you trying to accomplish, Jessika?” he asks, trying to catch her eyes. She jerks her chin out of his grip. “Jessika!” he snaps when she remains silent. “If you do something like that again, I may not be able to protect you.”

Jessika nearly snaps that she does not want his protection but she bites her tongue and glares at the floor. Her hair falls in front of her face and Mitaka reaches out to brush it behind her ears. He sighs when she flinches away from his hands. It occurs to her that she may be digging herself further into a hole, but she does not want him touching her.

“Now, I am going to punish you,” Mitaka informs her. She twitches and glances up at him with a worried expression. “Up,” he says. When she takes too long to comply he grabs her upper arm and pulls her up. She does not struggle against him as he guides her, so Mitaka relaxes his grip. “Pull your pants down and bend over the bed,” he orders as they come to a halt next to the bed.

“What?” Jessika asks, even though she heard his orders perfectly well. It sounds suspiciously like he is planning on spanking her. She hopes that is what he is planning at least; she would rather he did not rape her, as well. She tightly hugs her arms around herself. Even without looking at Mitaka she can feel him watching her. At least this time he does not brush her hair back from when she lets it fall in front of her face.

“Now, Jessika,” Mitaka snaps, deciding that there is no point delaying any longer. When she still hesitates, he places a hand on the back of her neck and gives her a push. She puts her hands out to catch herself on the mattress. “Have your pants down by the time I return,” he says as he turns away from her to grab a spare belt from the dresser. Opening the drawer, he selects one of his spare dress belts made of smooth synthetic leather. He folds the belt in half, buckle tucked into his palm as he does not want to hurt her too terribly, before turning back to the bed.

After deciding that it will not be worth aggravating Mitaka any further, Jessika works her pants down to the tops of her thighs and buries her face in her arms, which are crossed on the bed. Possibly it is just nervousness about her impending spanking, but she feels more exposed and vulnerable with just her bottom bare than she did completely naked and spread out under Mitaka last night. She is glad that her hair is covering her cheeks and ears which are heated and surely bright red.

When she hears Mitaka move closer, she glances over her shoulder at him. He is still frowning, but the little furrow between his eyebrows is mostly gone. Jessika thinks that he almost looks sad. That thought does not sit well with her; she does not think that he has any right to be upset about this. She turns her head back towards the mattress with a frown and angrily grips at the sheets.

Mitaka eases Jessika’s pants further down her thighs to give himself more access to her backside. He cannot help but palm her smooth, warm hips for a moment. Like the rest of her, her bottom is on the small side, but perky and adorable. He is pulled from his thoughts when she presses her hips into the bed in an attempt to get away from his hand. He sighs in frustration and pushes her shirt up and out of the way as well.

Jessika looks so small and fragile like this and Mitaka is not prepared for the protective feeling that wells up in him towards her. It might be the fact that she is one of the first things that he has acquired in many, many years that is not First Order regulation. Whatever the case, Mitaka does not want to lose her so soon. And so, while he desperately does not want to harm her, he is going to do all that he can to ensure that she will be allowed to remain with him. “I’m going to start now,” he warns her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Jessika tenses from both the hand and the dread that the warning brings. The first strike lands across her hips with a loud crack, making Jessika jerk and hiss at the sharp sting. The next several blows land in varied stripes across her hips in quick succession, barely giving her time to recover before the next one lands. She tries to jerk away from the sharp sting of the belt, only to have him move his hand from the small of her back up to grab her shirt and hold her still.

The small squeak that escapes Jessika when Mitaka grabs her shirt would be amusing in a different situation. “Hold still,” Mitaka snaps. When he brings the belt down across the junction of hip and thighs, she lets out a muffled yelp and clutches at the bedspread. The sounds of the belt snapping against Jessika’s backside and thighs, coupled with Jessika’s harsh breaths and pained whimpers that break the silence in the room are jarring.

The blows continue as Jessika squirms. As the pain becomes more than she can take, she tries to reach back and push away the hand still holding her still, so she can break free. Mitaka releases the grip on her shirt and grabs her wrists instead. His grip is surprisingly strong, but the slight pain of his grip on her wrist is overshadowed by the pain flaring across her backside.

Finally, Mitaka releases her. She avoids looking at Mitaka as she shuffles away from him, hissing as she tugs her pants up. The sound of the drawer opening and closing makes her jump, but she continues to avoid looking at him.

Mitaka returns the belt to its place in the dresser. When he casts a glance over his shoulder, he sees her wiping away the tears from her cheeks with short, sharp jerks of her hands. While punishing Jessika had been necessary, Mitaka feels little satisfaction from it. Perhaps the belting, and spending the next couple of days in the pleasure wing of the Finalizer will give her some perspective on her situation. “Are you hungry?” he asks in an attempt to break the awkward tension in the room.

Jessika shakes her head, still sniffling. Tears continue to roll down her cheeks. She irritably wipes them away.

“You should eat,” Mitaka insists. He does not particularly feel hungry either, but they could both do with some food. Deciding to forgo a hot meal – she does not deserve it and he does not feel like ordering it – he pulls out a few ration bars for them. He sits on the couch and holds one out for her.

Jessika accepts the bar and retreats a few steps away from him to nibble half-heartedly on it. She is grateful that Mitaka does not try to make her sit down. Her backside smarts, and so does her pride. While she mostly turns away from him, she still keeps watch on Mitaka from the corner of her eye. He seems to be lost in thought, and Jessika hopes that he is not thinking about a new way to punish her.

Neither of them speak as they eat. Even though it is still a bit early when Mitaka finishes his ration bar, he goes to use the ‘fresher in preparation for sleep. He takes his time, needing to unwind and let his irritation drain away. By the time he has finished, he feels less irritable and more exhausted. It is not until he has already finished showering that he realizes that he had not brought any sleeping clothes into the ‘fresher with him. He groans softly in frustration.

Nearly as soon as the door to the ‘fresher is closed, Jessika lets the hand holding the ration bar drop to her side. She considers the merits of finishing the bar and knows that she will regret not having eaten much all day when morning comes. Ultimately, she decides that her stomach is not going to handle it and she tosses what is left of the bar into the trash. She feels anxious and tries to pace to relieve some of the restlessness. However, that plan is quickly abandoned when her backside protests the movement. She finally presses her shoulder against the wall and settles in to wait for Mitaka to finish in the ‘fresher. 

Clothed only with a towel wrapped around his waist, Mitaka exits the ‘fresher and sees that Jessika has finished her dinner. He tells her to get ready for bed, adding that she should hurry up when she drags her feet a bit while gathering her sleeping clothes. Heeding his command, she scurries into the ‘fresher, leaving him alone to get dressed.

The solitude of the small bathroom provides some degree of comfort for Jessika. It is quiet and the tight space makes her feel like she does not have to watch over her shoulder as much. Hopefully, since he has already bathed and seems to be ready to get to sleep, he will not try to initiate sex tonight.

Jessika tries to both take her time and hurry up as she goes about preparing for bed. She is in no rush to interact with Mitaka but neither is she in a hurry for another punishment. At least the cool temperature that she sets the shower to seems to help with some of the pain radiating from her backside. Once finished, she hesitates at the door for a few seconds, not quite ready to face Mitaka again.

While waiting for Jessika to finish in the ‘fresher, he sits at the damnable computer and begins to compose a message to the pleasure wing. Jessika is out of the ‘fresher before he receives a confirmation that he can leave her down there for the next several days while he is on duty. Mitaka decides that he will tell Jessika about the continuation of her punishment in the morning.

Mitaka shoos Jessika off to bed while he finishes shutting the computer down. He hears a small gasp of pain as she carefully climbs into bed and settles on her side, facing towards Mitaka’s side of the bed. As he climbs in after her, she scoots even further away from him, stopping just short of pressing up against the wall. He decides to give her a bit of space for the night, but still leans over and presses a light kiss to her cheek. She softly parrots the ‘good night’ that he bids her. It takes a while before either of them fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning comes too soon for the pair. Jessika groans softly as Mitaka hurries her out of bed. Her backside is still sore from the previous night, and protests the weight put on it while she is slipping from the bed. Mitaka seems to be in a rush, so Jessika does not dally while getting dressed or eating.

Jessika is puzzled when after their quick breakfast, Mitaka passes a pair of boots for her to put on. Normally, on a workday for Mitaka, Jessika does not have to bother with footwear as she never leaves his quarters. “Where are we going?” she asks, slipping the boots on.

“Down to the pleasure wing,” Mitaka says. “You’re going to see how things will be if you try pulling another stunt like you did yesterday.”

A wave of cold dread floods through Jessika. “W-what?” she stutters numbly, taking a couple of steps away from Mitaka. She had thought that the punishment the previous day had been enough, but evidently, she was mistaken.

“No one is going to touch you,” Mitaka clarifies. “You are just there to observe. Maybe you’ll see that things could be worse.” He reaches out and grabs her wrist, pulling her towards him. She lets him pull her towards himself but she refuses to meet his eyes, staring down at the floor. He places a hand on her shoulder as he guides her out the door.

As they make their way through the busy halls, Jessika ends up shrinking up against Mitaka’s side to avoid brushing against passersby. He does not say anything, just wraps his arm around her waist. Even though only a few of the officers spare her a second glance as they walk by, Jessika cannot help but think that they all know what happened the previous day and what will happen today.

The rest of the trip to the pleasure wing is passes too quickly for Jessika’s taste. The door slides open with an ominous hiss. Mitaka gives her a swat on her backside when she comes to a halt, refusing to enter the pleasure wing. She whimpers in pain and trepidation but moves forward into the large room, hesitantly glancing around her as she does so. The sight of the nearly nude pleasure slaves standing next to little alcoves makes Jessika’s stomach clench.

As Mitaka passes her off to a bored looking worker, Jessika feels quite like a piece of luggage. Before Jessika knows it, Mitaka is hurrying off without even a ‘good-bye’ to her. The sight of the doors closing behind him leaves Jessika with a feeling of finality and abandonment.

\---------------------

Mitaka shoos Jessika into the ‘fresher to clean up when they return to his quarters. She hurries in and slumps against the door once it has closed, tears finally making their way down her cheeks. She stays like that, sobbing quietly, for only a couple of minutes until the urge to get clean overcomes her. She quickly strips and practically darts into the shower, turning up the heat as high is she can stand.

As she huddles in the stall, scrubbing hard at her skin. Even though no one had touched her, being forced to watch the various pleasure slaves being used repeatedly left her feeling horribly unsettled. When she realized that she knew one of the women in the pleasure wing, it dawned on her that the stories behind the pleasure slaves being made to please the crew of Finalizer were likely similar to hers. Worse still was noticing that a couple of the females were pregnant and then being told that their children would go to the stormtrooper training program as soon as they were old enough. Jessika does not know how she would cope with being made to carry a child and have it taken away like that.

Suddenly, she hears the door slide open and then shut again. When she peeks out of the shower, she sees that Mitaka has left her some sleeping clothes on the counter. She finds a tiny scrap of solace in the fact that she will be able to dress in the ‘fresher instead of exiting in only a towel. It still takes a while for her to get the energy to finish her shower and get dressed.

When Jessika emerges from the ‘fresher, it is obvious to Mitaka that she been crying. The thought of having to give her up because he could not manage her had gnawed at him all day, leaving him unsettled and irritable. And he finds that he dislikes seeing her so upset, as well. Intercepting Jessika when she moves towards the bedroom, he tugs her into a hug. She struggles at first against Mitaka’s grip. He does not let her get away from him. Eventually, she slumps against Mitaka and lets him hold her.

“Are you going to make me get pregnant?” Jessika mumbles miserably against Mitaka’s chest. There is a long and horrible pause that makes Jessika’s heart drop.

“I had considered it,” Mitaka finally replies. “But that won’t happen until I get a planet side posting.”

 “W-what would happen to the baby?” she stammers, dreading the answer.

Mitaka frowns against her hair, not sure at first where this line of questioning is coming from. Then, he recalls that the stormtrooper program is replenished with children from pleasure slaves and realizes that Jessika must have found this out, too. “I wouldn't give my own child away like that, Jessika,” he informs her. “The child would stay with us until it was time to further their education at the academy.” Mitaka holds her a little closer. “So long as you are good for me and do not get into more trouble.” He pulls back to look at her. “You’ll be good for me, right?”

Jessika hesitates for a moment, taking in what Mitaka has told her. She may not be able to get away with any disobedience while on the Finalizer, but as Mitaka’s declaration of a planet-side post sinks in, she feels a bit of hope that in the future escape may become a possibility. She just has to obey for until they get there. Eventually, she nods, feeling defeated despite the flicker of hope.

The feelings of simultaneous defeat and hope war in her the rest of the evening as they eat and then climb into bed. She does not fight Mitaka when he tugs her close with an arm draped over her waist, glad that he only wants to hold her while they sleep rather than wanting to have sex. Once again, Mitaka is asleep before she is. As she tries to fall asleep, she desperately attempts to cultivate the hope of escape.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jessika wakes before Mitaka. Once she has decided that she is not going to be able to fall back asleep, she delicately rolls over so that she does not awaken her captor. In the dim light, Jessika can just barely see Mitaka, but she can clearly hear his steady breathing and feel the warmth radiating from his body.

After listening to the even breathing for several minutes, Jessika becomes unbearably bored. She lets out an impatient sigh. It is hard to not fidget and disturb her captor, but she forces herself to not wake him for fear of the consequences. Finally, Mitaka rolls over, and Jessika takes the opportunity to shuffle around a bit, as well.

Jessika is not sure how long she lays there, but soon, she feels the need to relieve herself. She tries to hold it as climbing out of the bed will wake Mitaka. Eventually, she cannot hold it any longer and tries to sneak out of the bed over Mitaka.

“Where are you going?” Mitaka sleepily mumbles, hands coming up to rest on her waist and hold her in place.

“’Fresher,” Jessika replies.

Mitaka hums his acknowledgement, gives her a pat on the thigh, and tells her to hurry back. She slips off the bed and hurries to the ‘fresher. Being alone in the bathroom is a comfort. She can almost pretend that she is not a prisoner of the First Order – almost. But then she has to leave and go back to Mitaka and a feeling of despair grows in her. She hesitates in the doorway to the bedroom, suddenly dreading having to climb back into bed with Mitaka.

“Are you coming back to bed?”

Mitaka’s voice cuts through Jessika’s thoughts, startling her. She shuffles over and perches on the edge of the bed. Mitaka tugs at her shirt when she does not immediately climb back to her side of the bed.

“Come here,” Mitaka urges, sliding over to make room for Jessika. As she makes to recline, Mitaka once again tugs on her shirt, drawing her closer until she settles with her head on his chest. He runs his fingers through her hair when she squirms and then he sighs. “Can’t sleep?”

“No,” Jessika mutters. She wishes that she did not feel so agitated and restless now, sleeping would certainly be preferable to being awake and fretting. Running until her legs give out sounds like it would be relaxing. Even better would be using a punching bag…

“It’s still early…” Mitaka points out. It is far too early and he is too comfortable to get up and face the day. Especially since Jessika’s lithe, slight frame fits so nicely against his side, and her head is a pleasantly warm weight on his shoulder.

“I know. I can sit out on the couch. I’ll be quiet, you can go back to sleep,” Jessika offers. She could even do a few different exercises quietly while out there.

“No,” Mitaka decides. He shifts so that his arms can wrap firmly around her shoulders in order to pull her even tighter against himself. His breath catches slightly at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his side. “I want you to stay here.”

“Alright,” Jessika sighs. She is not entirely surprised by his decision, but she is still disappointed and a tad irritated with him.

Mitaka tilts his head up to kiss Jessika’s forehead first, then her hair. “Try to go back to sleep,” he murmurs against her hair. He echoes the quiet huff that she lets out as he settles back into the pillow.

“Alright,” Jessika repeats sullenly. She once more wriggles in Mitaka’s grasp in an effort to work off some of the burning energy coursing through her. While Mitaka does not tell her to quit, he also does not loosen his grip. After a short time, Jessika forces herself to go still.

Try as she might, Jessika is unable to keep from fidgeting for long even as Mitaka seems to drift back to sleep. Mitaka’s hand suddenly begins to stroke over Jessika’s arm, causing her to jerk in fright.

“Go on, then,” Mitaka grumbles as he releases her. As if worried that he will change his mind, Jessika quickly scrambles away. “Keep the noise down,” he orders as she rolls off the bed. She gives him a quick promise to remain quiet before padding quickly from the dark room. Alone, he rolls onto his side and pulls Jessika’s pillow into his arms. With his face buried against her pillow, Jessika’s scent clouds his senses and lull him off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitaka does not enjoy waking up alone. Even though he has not been sharing his bed with Jessika for long, he has already become accustomed to having her warm body next to his when he wakes up. The cold, empty space beside him is a sharp reminder of the events of the past couple of days, and puts him in an irritable mood before his feet have even touched the floor.

Stepping out into the outer room, Mitaka calls for the lights to be raised. As the lights flicker on, Jessika bolts upright from her slumped over position on the couch. Mitaka frowns when he realizes that she must have been sleeping. “Why didn’t you come back to bed?” Mitaka grumbles.

Unlike when she had woken during the wee hours of the morning, Jessika feels drained and sluggish now as she tries to process Mitaka’s words. The look on his face makes her fear that her captor may decide to punish her like he had a couple of nights prior. “I…didn’t think I was going to fall asleep,” Jessika finally manages to explain nervously. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles, glancing down at the ground.

Mitaka huffs a sigh of annoyance before stepping into the ‘fresher. As he goes about his business, he contemplates what to do for the rest of the day. While he would enjoy getting out of his quarters and perhaps visiting the gym, he does not want to leave Jessika alone. Nor does he particularly feel comfortable dragging her with him just yet. He could also do without the jests that will surely be made at his expense about his misbehaving captive from the other officers. His mood has not improved by the time he exits the ‘fresher.

Jessika’s eyes remain trained on her hands folded in her lap as Mitaka takes a seat next to her. When he does not say anything for a short while, she peeks over at him. He is glaring at the wall instead of looking at her. It is setting her on edge to have him angry and quiet like this. She glances away quickly, unsure of whether saying or doing anything will make him more irritated or not. It is probably best to remain silent to avoid drawing his attention and ire to herself, she decides when Mitaka lets out another quiet sigh.  

Before long, both Jessika and Mitaka are startled from their unpleasant moping by Jessika’s stomach letting out a hungry growl. Mitaka meets Jessika’s eyes, and immediately feels slightly guilty over the frightened way she is staring at him. He quickly reminds himself that she brought on her own punishment and is mostly to blame for his mood this morning, but his bitter mood still softens somewhat when she mumbles an apology. “Go get a bar if you’re hungry,” he tells her.

“Do you want one, too?” Jessika asks as she gets up, hoping to ease his mood. He only shrugs in response, so Jessika grabs an extra bar from the cabinet before making her way back to the couch. “Here,” she says, offering the second bar to her captor. His cool fingers brush against hers when he takes the bar from her. Neither of them acknowledge the contact, preferring to tear into their disappointing breakfast in silence.

Jessika finishes her food first and gets up to toss the wrapper in the waste. Since she is already up, she slips into the ‘fresher to relieve herself and get a little time to collect her thoughts. She wonders how long Mitaka will remain displeased with her. It had certainly been easier to handle being confined to Mitaka’s quarters and his company when she has not been fearful that breathing wrong will earn her another punishment.

With a sigh, Jessika realizes that she has wasted enough time in the ‘fresher. Mitaka is half-heartedly glaring at the ‘fresher door when Jessika emerges from it. He pats the spot next to him when she hesitates in the doorway. She crosses the short distance quickly and takes a seat next Mitaka, close enough to feel the warmth from his body but not quite touching him.

Mitaka slips an arm around Jessika’s shoulders, hand fiddling with a lock of her soft hair. While Jessika does not lean into him, she does not shy away from his touches either. Twirling her silky hair around his fingers repeatedly has a somewhat calming effect on him. The irritability that has been gnawing at him since he woke up dissipates some more when he leans in and nuzzles at her soft, full cheek.

When he nips at her jaw, she lets out a soft gasp and her little hand comes up to clutch at his neck. The fact that she does not try to push him away encourages him to stroke his free hand over her arm and side while he shifts to nibble at her neck. Her nails lightly scratch at his scalp when his hand gives her breast a squeeze.

Without stopping his gentle kneading movements, he tilts his head to catch her eyes. Her cheeks are flushed and eyes wide as she looks at him. His hand shifts from her breast to cup her cheek. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” he repeats his question from the previous night. Biting her lip and dropping her gaze, she nods. Satisfied with her response, Mitaka leans in to coax her lip from between her teeth with a kiss.

His annoyance has dulled, replaced with a melancholic feeling that forces him to break the kiss before it deepens. Jessika gives him a puzzled look as he sits back, his arm still around her shoulders. Instead of giving her an explanation for his sudden withdrawal, Mitaka lets his eyes wander back to the wall. As he pulls her against his side and tucks her head against his shoulder, her hand comes to rest on his thigh. His fingers brush over her cheek as he contemplates in silence what to do with the rest of his day.  


End file.
